


Prom

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [16]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 女僕司X少爺千空-「那種事情我可是一百億%都不懂。」千空把手中的書本往桌上一擺，毫不猶豫地就回答，「你會嗎，司？」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275





	Prom

「舞會？」千空向他提起最近貴族興起的社交活動時，拿著空托盤準備離開書房的司停下了腳步，「有聽琉璃小姐說過幾次。」  
「就大概是那樣。」千空從書堆裡探出頭來，臉上的表情雖然看起來不以為然，但是司聽出了對方口氣中的不耐，「百夜非要我出席不可。」  
他緩緩轉過身，望著整日埋首於科學知識的少年，雖然他原本是被聘請來保護對方的安全而偽裝成僕人，但長時間的相處下，司逐漸對少年產生了興趣。  
雖然擁有貴族的身分，可是不管對待任何人都用著相同的態度，直來直往，絲毫不掩飾自己，在那些矯揉造作的富有人家工作許久的司，不禁被千空這樣的態度吸引。  
他慢慢走到對方的身邊，千空在司走到跟前時抬起頭，他望進那雙透徹的琥珀色眼裡，那讓司想到剛烤好的司康麵包，撲鼻的香氣總讓人想一口咬下，他眨了一下眼睛，主動打斷他們交錯的目光。  
「你會跳舞嗎？」司朝著對方開口，「舞會上由男性向女性邀舞，嗯，是種傳統。」  
「那種事情我可是一百億%都不懂。」千空把手中的書本往桌上一擺，毫不猶豫地就回答，「你會嗎，司？」  
「基本的圓舞曲和華爾滋。」他對千空伸出一隻手，另一隻手則是擺到後腰上，彷彿在舞會上邀請共舞一般，「我有這個榮幸與你共舞嗎，千空？」  
千空因為他突如其來的舉動而笑了出來，但還是伸手搭上司的手掌，他慢慢帶著對方來到書房的中央，他先將千空的另一隻手搭上自己的肩膀後，司才將手掌扶住對方的腰，千空在他的手指收攏時開口問道：「這也是保鏢的工作嗎？」  
「不。」他的左腳向後踏了一步，長至腳踝的裙擺在空中輕輕飛揚，司開始帶領著千空在書房中央起舞，「嗯，只是教朋友如何跳舞。」  
「朋友。」在他們轉了第二個圈後，對方的嘴角再次揚起，又重複說了一次：「朋友。」


End file.
